Mystify
by hyuniee
Summary: Ketika sesuatu yang seharusnya di rahasiakan menjadi sebuah kesalah pahaman dan membuat keduanya menjadi bingung dengan apa yang harus di ambil. Keraguan hati pun mulai bermunculan di salah satu pihak, maka di saat itu rasa lelah tersebut timbul. NamJin, MonJin, little bit VSuga moment, BTS, Bangtan. [END]
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Mystify

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad.

**Length** : Twoshoot

**Main Cast** : NamJin, MonJin, little bit Vsuga moment

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan

Hai, jumpa lagi dengan Author super duper cute ini /forget it/ hehehhe... lama hiatus dari FFN yang di karena sedang fokus ujian nasional waktu itu, tapi sekarang I'm back :D /Pelukcium/ Ah, kali ini aku mau publish FF yang main castnya NamJin dari BTS. Thank's banget yang waktu itu ada ninggallin jejak di FF sebelumnya, Semoga suka ya ^^~

"Yak V-ah! Hentikan..." teriakan Suga tidak akan dapat membuat si _Alien_ berhenti yang ada malah sebaliknya, ia semakin gencar mengerjai hyung tercintanya. Sebut saja nama _Alien_ tersebut Kim Tae Hyung a.k.a V , dan orang yang tengah di peluknya dari belakang adalah Min Yoon Gi a.k.a Suga. Taehyung sama sekali tidak peduli dengan teriakan Suga padanya barusan. Suga yang tengah memasak makanan untuk semua member BTS ini merasa sangat risih dengan kehadiran Taehyung di dapur, terlebih lagi ia memeluk tubuh itu sembari menaruh dagunya di ceruk leher Suga hingga sang empu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang mengenai kulit putihnya.

"Eugh.. taetae-iie, lepaskan tanganmu. Sekarang!"

"Tidak mau..." tolaknya.

Suga memutarkan matanya dengan malas. "Oh ayolah, kau mengganggu aktivitasku. Aku harus cepat menyelasaikan masakanku, kau tahu kan jika tidak cepat si duo maknae akan kelaparan termasuk kamu juga."

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli."

"Lepaskan atau kau tidak akan dapat jatah seterusnya." Suga yang mulai geram sembari membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang sambil menatap Taehyung dengan kesal.

Teahyung sangat tahu apa akibatnya jika Suga sudah berkata seperti itu, ia akan benar-benar tidak mendapatkan jatah apapun darinya. "Baiklah, akan kulepaskan." Ucapnya sembari melepaskan pergelangan tanganya dari pinggang ramping Suga.

**Cup **

"Bye.." Ucap Teahyung setelah melepaskan kecupan manis di bibir ramyun Suga. Setelah itu, Taehyung langsung kabur pergi dan meninggalkan Suga yang terpaku diam dangan rona merah yang kontras di kulit wajahnya. "Kim Tae Hyung! Awas kau nanti." Teriakannya menggema di ruangan dapur dorm. Kemudian Suga pun melanjutkan acara masak-memasaknya yang kebetulan hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk memasakan makanan buat para member.

**Other side **

Nampak seorang namja berparas cantik namun juga tampan tengah duduk di pinggir kasur sembari memperhatikan namja ber_dimple_ tersebut dengan raut muka kesal. Bagaimana tidak sedari tadi ia memanggil namja ber_dimple_ itu, namun dirinya tak di hiraukan sama sekali. Namja perparas cantik namun tampan pula bernama Kim Seok Jin a.k.a Jin, dan namja ber_dimple_ tersebut bernama Kim Nam Joon aka Rapmonster. Namjoon sedari tadi hanya fokus dengan beberapa kertas lagunya di atas meja, sepertinya ia tengah menulis lirik untuk _comeback_ terbaru mereka. Jin pun berjalan mendekati Namjoon duduk.

"Namjoon-ah..."

"Hemm.."

"Joon-iee..."

"Eummm..."

"JoonJoon _baby_..."

"Wae?"

Jin mendenguskan nafasnya kesal, bagaimana tidak jika panggilannya hanya di balas sepatah kata oleh Namjoon tanpa melihatnya. Ia mengambil salah satu kursi di sebelahnya, lalu menarik paksa pen yang ada dipenggangan Namjoon. Sang empu sedikit terkejut, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Namjoon cukup terbiasa dengan sikap kekasihnya itu. Yap, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan ini sebelum hari debut mereka sebagai Bangtan. Ia akhirnya merapikan kertas-kertas lagunya, lalu menatap lembut wajah Jin. Sedangkan yang ditatap tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil menarik perhatian sang pujaan hati. Namjoon mengambil pen yang ada di tangan Jin, kemudian di taruhnya ke atas meja.

"Wae-yo jin hyung?" tanya Namjoon sembari menunjukkan _dimple_nya yang membuat semua orang pasti ikut tersenyum pula. Sama halnya dengan Jin, ia membalas seyum itu. "Ani-yo, aku hanya ingin membuatmu berhenti saja." balasnya.

Namjoon mengkerutkan keningnya, "Mwo? Ya ampun hyung kau itu aneh sekali." ucapnya.

"Yak! bukan aneh, tapi aku tidak suka kau mengabaikanku. Kamu tahu sedari tadi aku memanggilmu dan kau hanya berkutat dengan kertas lagumu. Aku cemburu, kau lebih senang dengan benda tersebut di bandingkan aku." Ucap Jin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa centi. Namjoon tertawa renyah mendengar penuturun yang menurut dirinya sangat lucu. Jin semakin memanyukan bibirnya saat melihat Namjoon tertawa, "Ya Kim Nam Joon, jangan mentertawakanku." Protesnya.

Namjoon berusaha menghentikan tawanya sembari memegangi perutnya, "Tapi ucapanmu sungguh aneh dan lucu, hyung." Ucapnya yang menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar lagi. "Tidak lucu sama sekali." Ucapnya kesal. Jin menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang masih setia dimajukan hingga terlihat menggemaskan di mata Namjoon. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Jin, "Aiggooo... aku terkadang bingung denganmu hyung. Apa benar kau itu yang paling tua di _group_? Tapi kenapa sikapmu tak beda jauh dengan Taehyung? kekanak-kanakkan, ck." Cibirnya sembari mencubit pipi Jin, sesekali di tarik-tarik pelan. Jin berusaha melepaskan cubitan Namjoon di pipinya, "Lephaskhan.. namjoon-ah, shakhit tahu." Pintanya yang ucapannya tidak jelas.

Namjoon akhirnya menghentikan aksi cubit-mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu. Setelah di lepaskan, Jin mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang sudah merah akibat perbuatan Namjoon padanya. Namjoon benar-benar gemas dengan hyungnya itu, ia pun menyingkirkan tangan Jin dari pipinya. Ia mulai mengusap pelan bekas cubitannya, "Pasti sakit, habis hyung menggemaskan sih." Ucapnya. Jin mempautkan bibirnya, yang disisi lain pipinya juga memerah. "Berhetilah melakukan hal seperti itu, jika tidak aku akan mencubitmu lagi." Ucap Namjoon.

"Iya, bawel!"

"Bagus, good boy." Ucap Namjoon sembari tersenyum, sedangkan Jin menatapnya kesal.

"Ah, tadi hyung ada apa memanggilku? Pasti itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya bukan?" Tanya namjoon, ia sudah hapal jika Jin memanggilnya pasti ada alasan lain. Jin memamerkan gigi putihnya, "Kau memang selalu tahu maksudku." Balasnya.

"So, what?"

"Eumm .. Bagaimana bilangnya? Sebenarnya, itu.. itu.." ucap Jin terputus-putus. Namjon mengerutkan kepalanya, "Itu apa?" tanyanya.

"Itu tadi pasti kau dengar suara teriakan Suga dari dapur'kan'?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Dan kau pasti tahu siapa yang membuatnya seperti itu?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ahh... sudahlah, lupakan saja perkataanku tadi. Ayo kita keluar, yang lain pasti juga sudah di ruang makan." Ajak Jin yang menghindari topik pembicaraannya sendiri. Namjoon menarik tangan Jin sehingga tubuh itu terjatuh di pangkuannya. "Tidak, sebelum hyung memberitahukannya." Tungkas Namjoon sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jin.

Jin menatap Namjoon dengan ragu, "Eumm... kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama satu tahun, bukan? Selama itu juga kita merahasiakannya dari member lain, tapi..." Ucapnya yang menarik nafasnya sejenak. "Kau lihat Suga dan Taehyung tidak merahasiakannya, malah mengumbarkan hal tersebut di depan kita. Bahkan sesekali di depan para A.R.M.Y, tapi sedangkan kita?" ucap Jin yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kita juga melakukan skinship?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi itu beda Namjoon-ah, dengan.." Namjoon tahu maksud kemana Jin akan melanjutkan ucapannya itu, "Hyung, kau marah denganku?" tanyanya.

Jin mengangkat kepalanya, "Tidak, hanya sedikit cemburu saja dengan mereka yang mudah mengumbar kedekatan tersebut tanpa ragu-ragu." Ucapnya.

"Tapi kita sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan ini dari member lain, kau lupa hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bagaimana bisa lupa?"

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti... itu? pasti ada lagi yang ingin hyung ungkapkan."

"Iya, itu kan dulu sebelum kita debut. Tapi sekarang, apa kita masih perlu merahasiakan ini dari member lain?" Tanya Jin ragu-ragu. Namjoon terdiam, dirinya bingung harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin merahasiakan hubungan mereka lagi, namun dirinya tetap memutuskan hal itu untuk kesuksesan Bangtan kedepannya.

"Mianhae, aku.."

**Tok.. Tok..**

"Namjoon-ah... Jin hyung... cepat keluar, makanan sudah siap." Seru J-hope dari luar kamar.

"Ne, sebentar lagi." balas Jin.

"Ah, cepatlah." Setelah itu J-hope pun pergi ke ruang makan. Jin melepaskan lingkaran tangan Namjoon dari pinggannya, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Sudah lah, kita lupakan saja perbincangan barusan. Anggap saja tadi aku tidak menanyakan tentang hubungan kita. sebaiknya cepat keluar, jadwal kita masih banyak." Ucap Jin sembari menunjukkan senyumannya yang kemudian keluar kamar. Namjoon tahu jika itu hanya senyuman paksa yang ditunjukan oleh Jin, "Mianhae, hyung." Sesalnya. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

.

.

Hari-hari telah di lewati para member bangtan dengan menyenangkan dan juga melelahkan. Jadwal di hari-hari sebelumnya begitu padat, dan kini mereka memiliki _free time_. _No job_ untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Keadaan dorm begitu sunyi senyap, tak seperti biasanya yang rusuh dengan _trio maknae_.

"Eunghh..." erang Jin sembari merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal. Terlalu lama tertidur membuat pinggangnya sedikit pegal, kali ini ia bangun lebih siang. "Pasti pergi lagi." guman Jin. Ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian semalam, dirinya ribut lagi dengan Namjoon. Entahlah, mengapa akhir-akhir ini mood Jin cepat berubah.

Jin pun mengerenyitkan keningnya heran karena merasa dorm mereka yang begitu sepi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Selesai dari itu, Jin dengan santai melangkah ke ruang tengah.

"Eoh, Jin hyung kau baru bangun? Tak biasanya, hyung seperti itu." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba yang membuat Jin kaget di buatnya. Tanpa menghadap lawan bicaranya, Taehyung tengah asiknya membaca buku komik kesayangannya itu sembari tiduran di sofa. "Heisshh... kau mengagetkanku." ucap Jin ke sebelah sofa. "Ya, bangun! Hyung mau duduk." Suruh Jin.

"Ne, arraseo." Taehyung membangunkan tubuhnya dengan malas. Jin pun duduk di sebelah Taehyung, "Hei, yang lain pada kemana? Kau sendirian saja?" Tanya Jin.

"Jimin pergi menemani Jungkook nonton." Ucap Taehyung yang masih setia membaca komiknya, "Lalu, J-hope hyung, Suga hyung, dan Namjoon hyung pergi ke ke gedung Bighit." Ucapnya lagi.

"Oh, lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut mereka pergi nonton?"

"Ani, aku sedang ingin di dorm."

"Hemmm..."Jin hanya berdehem, lalu membuka ponselnya sembari melihat-lihat apa ada yang menarik.

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Jin melihat ponselnya itu dengan tatapan yang membingungkan, terkadang tersenyum tapi sesekali mimik wajahnya menjadi sedih. Ia menghelakan nafasnya lagi, mungkin ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Taehyung yang ternyata telah selesai membaca komiknya, memperhatikan wajah hyungnya itu dengan heran. Ia pun yang penasaran melirik apa yang tengah di lihat oleh Jin, sampai seyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Entah itu senyuman senang atau licik, "Ohh.. hanya dikarenakan foto-foto seperti itu, hyung jadi sedih." Ucap Taehyung. Jin yang terkejut menatap taehyung dengan kesal, "Ish, Taehyung-ah! Tak bisakah kau permisi dulu?" Seru Jin.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang hyung lihat. Toh, pasti Jin hyung tidak akan memperlihatkannya."

"Terserah kau saja lah." Ucap Jin, lalu menutup layar ponselnya.

"Hyung, kau suka dengan Namjoon hyung?" Tanya Taehyung. Tubuh Jin menegang, dirinya tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ya karena itu benar, dan lagi tak ada yang tahu hubungan mereka. "Ani-yo, kau ini ada-ada saja." ucap Jin asal. Taehyung menyipitkan matanya, "Benarkah itu hyung?" selidiknya.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan hyung?"

"Entahlah, sulit untuk dipercaya." Ucapnya. "Aneh aja, sedari tadi aku melihat mimik wajah hyung berubah-ubah. Kadang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dan yang paling kelihatan saat hyung sedih melihat foto Namjoon hyung bersama J-hope hyung."

Penuturan Taehyung membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik, Apa begitu kelihatan jelas? pikir Jin. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja kali, biasa saja dengan mimik muka hyung." Elaknya sembari tersenyum. Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit ragu, "Mungkin, bisa jadi seperti itu." Ucapnya santai, lalu mengambil buku komik barunya lagi. Jin menghelakan nafasnya lega, dan mulai menatap layar ponselnya.

Hening diantara mereka tercipta hanya sebentar, setelah Jin membukakan suaranya. "Taehyung-ah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ucap Jin. Teahyung hanya berdehem tanpa lepas dari komiknya. Jin melirik Taehyung sejenak, "Apa kau pernah cemburu dengan Suga?" tanya Jin. Taehyung segera melepaskan pandanganya dari komik itu, lalu menatap Jin dengan heran. "apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanyanya balik.

"Err... maksud hyung, apa kau cemburu jika Suga dekat dengan member lain? Ya contohnya, akhir-akhir ini Dia dan Jimin menjadi sangat dekatkan. So, kamu tidak cemburu?"

Taehyung tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan hyungnya itu, "Hahaha... tidak, kenapa aku harus cemburu dengannya?" ucapnya sembari menahan tawa. Jin mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak sama sekali? Aneh, dasar _Alien_." Cibir Jin.

"Ish, sungguh tidak."

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak cemburu? Harus malah sebaliknya."

"Hemm... entahlah, mungkin karena aku percaya dengan Suga hyung." Ucapnya yang dibalas tatapan aneh dari Jin, "Kau tahu hyung, jika suatu hubungan itu di dasari dari rasa saling percaya. Jadi Aku dan Suga hyung membuat satu komitmen tentang hubungan kami. Jika kami harus saling mempercayai satu sama lain dan berjanji untuk tidak akan saling menyakiti hati masing-masing." Ucap Teahyung yang sukses membuat Jin kagum dengannya. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung yang terlihat begitu kekanak-kanakkan dapat berkata bijak seperti itu? Jin tak habis pikir.

"Wah, setelah pacaran dengan Suga. Otakmu mulai berfungsi dengan sangat baik."

"Tentu saja, dan dasarnya otakku sudah baik dari dulu."

"Iya aja deh."

"Oh ya, hyung kenapa kau bertanya hal semacam itu? sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Taenyung. Jin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Ani."

"eumm... kupikir ada, tak biasanya hyung bertanya hal-hal seperti itu."

Jin membangkitkan tubuhnya berdiri, "Ah sudahlah. Taehyung-ah, apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Jin yang menghindari topik pembicaraan itu. "Hyung tahu saja jika aku sedang lapar, tentu saja belum." Ucapnya sembari memamerkan gigi putihnya. Jin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu pergi menuju dapur dan memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

"Hei, sebaiknya kita pergi makan. Aku sudah lapar, apa kalian tidak ingin makan?" tanya J-hope sembari menatap dua orang namja yang gila bekerja itu. Suga tampak menimang-nimang usulan J-hope barusan. Dipikir-pikir lagi itu ide yang bagus, lagi pula mereka sama sekali belum makan dari tadi pagi. "Ide yang bagus. Namjoon-ah, sampai disini saja- nanti kita lanjutkan besok." Seru Suga. "It's ok, no problem. So, let's go." Ajak Namjoon yang segera membereskan kertas lagunya, lalu berdiri dari singgah sananya dan di ikuti oleh Suga. J-hope yang senang langsung bangkit berdiri, lalu mengapit lengan Namjoon sembari mereka berjalan. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan diluar, di sebuah restourant yang dekat dengan gedung Bighit.

Selesainya dari acara makan malam mereka, Suga memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm duluan yang dirasa tubuhnya sangat lelah. Sedangkan Namjoon menemani J-hope membeli sesuatu di toko kelontong dekat dorm mereka. Setelah keluar dari toko tersebut, mereka berdua pergi menuju ke dorm dengan jalan kaki.

"J-hope, bagaimana jika kita duduk sebentar di sana?" Ajak Namjoon yang di angguki oleh J-hope. Akhirnya mereka pun duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jalan tersebut, namun tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. J-hope yang telah memakan habis es krimnya, melihat Namjoon di sebelahnya. Ia menghelakan nafasnya, dirinya tahu jika Namjoon tengah ada masalah jika dilihat dari wajahnya.

"Namjoon-ah, kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya J-hope sembari menatap wajah Namjoon serius. Namjoon meliriknya sejenak, "Kau memang pintar membaca wajah seseorang, ya begitulah." Ucap Namjoon.

"Apa ini karena Jin hyung?"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa hubungan masalahku dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Jangan bohong, aku sudah tahu akan hubungan kalian. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian." Ucapnya. Namjoon hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa sampai saat ini kau masih tidak ingin memberitahukan ke member lain, Namjoon-ah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin belum waktunya."

J-hope berdecak sebal, "Ck, lalu kapan waktu yang tepat? Kau itu sungguh aneh, padahal kau sendiri yang setuju dengan hubungan gay atau lesbi. Tapi kamu sendiri yang juga merahasiakan hubungan kalian, kasihan jin hyung. Apa menyenangkan pacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi?"

"J-hope, kau tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku." Ucap Namjoon yang menundukkan wajahnya. J-hope memutarkan bola matanya malas, "Aku memang tidak tahu isi hatimu. Tapi satu yang kutangkap, kau tidak siap jika harus menunjukkan hubungan kalian." ucapan J-hope sukses membuat Namjoon menatapnya kaget. "Entahlah, aku heran kenapa Jin hyung mau bertahan denganmu selama satu tahun ini? Aku dapat mengerti perasaanya, pasti tidak enak rasanya jika hubungan kalian disembunyikan terus." Cibir J-hope.

"Mianhae, mungkin benar apa yang kau katakan."

"Hah.. sudahlah, aku hanya ingin memberitahu padamu untuk jangan membuatnya bimbang dengan persaanmu."

"Hemm... aku tahu."

Diam pun terbentuk lagi, mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. "Namjoon-ah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak jalan berdua." Ucap J-hope basa-basi yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya menatap ke langit berawan nan gelap itu, "Hemmm... sudah lama, kira-kira setahun lebih yang lalu bukan?" ucapnya.

J-hope menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, "Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya."

"Oh tentu, bagaimana aku melupakannya?" ucap Namjoon yang kini menatap wajah J-hope.

J-hope tersenyum tipis, "Mianhae.." Ucapnya. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Wae-yo? Itu bukan salahmu, kau hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap namjoon sembari mengangkat tanganya keatas.

J-hope menatapnya, "Namjoon-ah... sebenarnya saat aku menolak pernyataan cintamu, diriku menyesalinya. Aku baru menyadari, bahwa aku suka denganmu." Ucapan J-hope langsung di hadiahi oleh lengan Namjoon yang mengenai keningnya. Namjoon yang kaget, karena tidak sengaja merentangkan tangannya itu.

"Yak! aisshhh... appo!" Rintih J-hope sembari mengusap-ngusap keningnya yang merah. Namjoon menarik wajah J-hope untuk melihat bekas pukulannya dengan jelas, hingga jarak mereka terbilang sangat dekat. "Ah, mianhae.. sudah tidak sakitkan?" tanya Namjoon yang mengusap kening J-hope.

"Sedikit.. Makanya, jangan sembarangan memukul orang dong. Padahal, aku sedang mengatakan isi hatiku." Protes J-hope. Namjoon terkekeh, "Lagi pula kau juga yang mengagetkanku, tapi apa itu benar?" tanyanya.

"Iya, itu dulu. Tenang, sekarang sudah tidak."

"Huh, syukurlah. Kalau tidak aku akan bingung, bagaimana caranya mempunyai dua kekasih." Canda Namjoon sembari tertawa renyah. J-hope menjitak kepala Namjoon, "Bodoh! Siapa juga yang mau denganmu." Protesnya, Namjoon menunjukkan seyuman bodohnya.

"Kajja, kita ke dorm. Nanti, di cari oleh mereka lagi." ajak Namjoon sembari menarik tangan J-hope, lalu mengandengnya. J-hope berjalan berdampingan dengannya, dan membiarkan Namjoon meperlakukannya seperti dulu.

**To be continued**

Don't forget to comment and review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Mystify

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad.

**Length** : Twoshoot

**Main Cast** : NamJin, MonJin, little bit Vsuga moment

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan

Hai, update lagi nih! Cepat ya~! Iya lah, sebenarnya udah selesai lama. heheheheh... thank's ya yang udah memberikan jejak di part 1, nih lanjutannya. Semoga pembaca menyukainya, happy reading :D

**Jin POV**

Aku yang tengah membereskan meja makan, kaget akan kehadiran Suga di dapur secara tiba-tiba. "Eoh, kau sudah pulang? Sejak kapan?" tanyaku yang kembali menyibukkan diri. "Ne, baru saja." ucapnya sembari meneguk segelas air.

"Oh ya, hanya kamu saja? kemana mereka?"

"Entah, katanya J-hope ingin membeli sesuatu di toko seberang, jadi Namjoon menemaninya."

Tubuhku meneggang sesaat setelah mendengar ucapannya, "Hanya berdua? Di malam hari?" tanyaku yang sedikit menuntut. "Iya lah, hanya berdua. Memangnya ada siapa lagi selain mereka, hyung aneh deh." ucap Suga yang setelah itu meninggalkanku di dapur. Aku berusaha menetralkan perasaanku dan pikiranku yang entah pergi kemana. Tenang, Seokjin! J-hope hanya masa lalunya, sekarang hanya ada aku. Setelah itu diriku mencuci piring-piring kotor ini dengan persaan yang tidak enak.

Diriku berjalan keluar sembari membawa sekantung sampah yang kebetulan tempat pembuangannya sedikit jauh dari dorm. "Ahh.. selesai." Ucapku setelah membuang sampah tersebut. Saat akan melangkah balik, diriku terkejut dengan pandangan itu hingga membuatku terpaku diam. Apa-apaan dia? Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, dirinya dengan J-hope... berciuman? What the hell! Ku paksa diriku meninggalkan tempat ini yang tak kuat melihat mereka bermesraan.

**Author POV**

**Brakkkk...**

Jin yang telah memasuki dorm, membanting kasar pintu tak berdosa itu. Semua member yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah, terkejut akibat ulah Jin barusan. "Yak, Jin hyung! Kau mengagetkan kami semua tahu." cibir Suga yang berada di sebelah Teahyung.

"Iya hyung, hampir saja keripik kentangku jatuh kelantai. Sayangkan kalau sampai jatuh." Seru Jungkook sembari menatap Jin kesal.

Jimin menggelangkan kepalanya, "Hyung kenapa sih? Lagi PMS ya?" tanya Jimin yang mendapat _deathglare_ dari Jin. "Kau kira aku wanita apa?huh.." Omel Jin.

"Hahaha... hyungkan setengah wanita." Ucap Taehyung asal. Jin yang mendengar ucapan tadi, langsung memukul kepala Taehyung dengan tanganya. "Awww... sakit hyung." Rintih Taehyung. Suga yang ada di sebelahnya mengelus pelan bekas pukulan Jin. "Hyung, jangan memukulnya seperti itu juga jika sedang marah. Kau itu akhir-akhir ini moodnya jelek sekali, hyung sedang ada masalah?" tanya Suga sembari menatap Jin dengan sebal.

"Molla, tanya saja sama debu yang berterbangan! Sudah ah, kalian hanya membuat MOODKU semakin tambah jelek." Ucap Jin dengan penekanan lebih. Ia pun langsung mencomot keripik kentang Jungkook tanpa ijin dari sang pemilik, lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

**Braakkkk...**

"Yak hyung, jangan mengambil keripik kentangku!" teriak Jungkook sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Jimin memutarkan matanya malas, "Aiigoo... Jungkook-ah, kau kan bisa ambil lagi yang baru." Ucap Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, ambilkan untukku yaaa... Please~~" ucap Jungkook dengan manja, yang tangannya menggoyangkan lengan Jimin. "Kau itu, dasar manja. Iya hyung ambilkan." Ucap Jimin, lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur.

"Chagi-ya, appo." Ucap taehyung sembari mempautkan bibirnya. Suga masih sibuk mengelus kepala Taehyung yang tadi di pukul oleh Jin. "Masih sakit sekali?" tanyanya. Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

**Cklek...**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dorm mereka terbuka lagi, J-hope dan Namjoon pun masuk kedalam. Ke tiga member tersebut melihat keduanya masuk kedalam, "Kalian sudah pulang? lama sekali." tanya Suga.

"Ne, tadi kami duduk sebentar." Ucap Namjoon.

"Oh, Taehyung-ah kenapa dengan kepalamu?" Tanya J-hope yang melihat Suga masih mengelus kepala Taehyung. "Biasalah, habis di hajar hyung terjelek di dunia." Ucap Taehyung asal. Keduanya mengerinyitkan kening, "Nugu?" tanya J-hope.

"Jin hyung, siapa lagi?" ucap Jimin yang baru keluar dari dapur membawa sebungkus keripik kentang, lalu memberikannya ke Jungkook. "Iya, tadi Jin hyung memukul kepala V hyung dengan keras. Lalu ia juga mengambil keripik kentangku." Ucap Jungkook sembari memasukan cemilannya kedalam mulut. Namjoon kebingungan karena tidak biasanya Jin sekasar itu pada member lain. "Benarkah? Kenapa dia melakukannya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, belakangan ini moodnya aneh." Ucap Jimin.

"Namjoon-ah, apa kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Suga.

"Eh, kenapa bertanya padaku? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali." Ucap Namjoon kebingungan.

"Ani, hanya saja saat ia selesai membuang sampah moodnya menjadi tambah buruk. Ku kira kau mengetahuinya, solanya kan kalian tadi ada di luar." Ucap suga santai.

"Sebaiknya aku melihat Jin hyung." Ucap Namjoon yang kemudian menuju kamar Jin.

Namjoon membuka pintu kamar itu yang tidak terkunci sama sekali, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia pun mendekati Jin yang tengah duduk membelakanginya di kursi dekat kasur. "Hyung, kau kenapa hari ini?" tanya Namjoon yang memeluknya dari belakang. Jin yang mengenal suaranya, memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Lepaskan, jangan memelukku dari belakang." ucap Jin yang melepaskan lingkaran tangan Namjoon, ia pun bangkit berdiri menjauh darinya.

Namjoon semakin bingung dengan sikap Jin, harus diakui memang moodnya buruk akhir-akhir ini. "Kamu kenapa sih? Pasti ada masalahkan, ceritakan padaku." Ucap Namjoon yang mencegat Jin keluar dari kamar.

Jin mentap Namjoon kesal, "Tanyakan saja dengan J-hope, dia pasti tahu jawabannya." Ucapnya. "kau ini bicara apa? Kenapa harus dia? aku bertanya padamu dan jawabannya pasti juga ada di kamu." Ucap Namjoon yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Namjoon, sakit!" Pintanya. Namjoon tidak memperdulikannya, dirinya semakin maju selangkah demi selangkah hingga punggung Jin mendarat di papan pintu kamar. Tangan satunya lagi mengunci pergerakkan Jin, "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Namjoon.

Jin memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan J-hope, kau puas sekarang!" bentak Jin. Namjoon membelalakkan matanya, "Kau salah lihat, aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar? Aku melihatnya dengan mataku, kalau kau MENCIUMNYA!"

"Ini hanya kesalah pahaman, itu tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."

Jin berdecak kesal, "Ck, aku tidak peduli." Ucapnya. "Sekarang aku tahu alasannya kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahukan hubungan kita ke member lain? Ini pasti karena kau masih mencintainyakan, dan aku hanya dijadikan sebagai pelarianmu."Bentaknya.

"Hyung, kau sudah mulai gila. Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Wae? Itu kenyataan'kan'? Aku tahu dulu kau pernah menyukainya, tapi dia menolakmu. Lalu kau mencariku sebagai pelarianmu. Kamu pikir selama satu tahun ini aku senang menjalin hubungan diam-diam hah? Tidak sama sekali, aku lelah jika harus seperti ini terus." Teriak Jin.

"Hyung, kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu? Kau bukan pelarian, aku meyukaimu."

"Jika memang iya, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya ke mereka?"

Namjoon terdiam, dirinya tidak dapat membalas pertanyaan Jin barusan. Jin tersenyum miris, "Benarkan apa kataku, jika aku ini memang hanya pelarianmu. Seharusnya kau tahu itu dari awal, lepaskan." Ucap Jin berusaha melepaskan genggaman Namjoon.

"Hentikan pikiran burukmu, Kim Seok Jin." Bentak Namjoon. Jin membulatkan matanya, dirinya kaget saat Namjoon membentaknya. "Kau berani membentakku sekarang? Damn it! Apa hakmu melakukan hal itu, HAH?" Teriak Jin.

"Aku berhak melakukannya, karena diriku leader di group BTS."

"Hanya leader? Ah, iya memang hanya itu dan aku bukan siapa-siapamu bukan? Kita putus, jangan mendekatiku lagi."

"Mwo? Yak neo!"

"Lepaskan tangamu."

"Hyung!"

"Keluar." Bentak Jin yang berhasil melepas genggaman Namjoon dengan paksa, lalu segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Pintu pun terbuka, lalu Jin menatap tajam ke member lain yang ada di depan pintu. "Kalian mendengar semunya?" Tanya Jin pada mereka. Tak ada satu pun yang menjawab ataupun membalas ucapannya, karena takut dengan tatapan Jin. Walau, dari awal mereka menguping pembicaraannya dengan Namjoon dari luar. Jin pun melemper Namjoon keluar, lalu menutup pintu itu dengan kasar.

"Yak hyung, buka pintunya!" teriak Namjoon sembari menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut. Namun tak ada satu jawaban apapun dari dalam, Namjoon mulai mengerang frustrasi. "Arrghhh... shit! Ok, jika itu kemauanmu- kita putus!" Ucap namjoon yang tersulut emosi, lalu pergi ke ruangan pribadinya. Jin yang berada di dalam, tengah duduk di depan pintu sembari menekukkan lututnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya didalamnya. Dirinya tidak terisak, namun cairan bening itu mengalir keluar terus menerus.

Kini tinggal ke lima member lain tengah duduk di sofa, mereka saling menatap. Hingga tatapan itu jatuh ke arah J-hope. "Ya, kalian jangan menatapku seperti itu? Sungguh ini tidak seperti yang Jin hyung katakan." Ucap J-hope. Mereka menatap J-hope penuh tanya, "Bisakah kau jelaskan ini semua J-hope? kau pasti tahu rahasia di antara mereka." Ucap Suga. J-hope menghelakan nafasnya, lalu menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya dan rahasia mereka.

Hari-hari telah berlalu, sudah hampir dua minggu tak perkembangan yang baik di antara keduanya. Semua member sudah hampir pusing untuk membantu mereka kembali akur. Hari ini sama seperti kegiatan pagi biasa, makan bersama. Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka membuat suasana pagi semakin tidak nyaman. "Jin hyung." Panggil J-hope yang memecahkan keheningan di meja makan. Jin melirik J-hope sebentar, "Hemmm.." balasnya.

J-hope melirik kearah member lain sebelum berucap, "Hyung,minhae-yo."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kejadian malam itu. Sungguh, hyung salah paham."

"Ohhh... begitu, lupakan saja. Untuk kau apa membahasnya lagi." Ucap Jin yang menatap J-hope datar, lalu melirik Namjoon yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menuju westafel dapur. "Kalian taruh saja di sana, aku akan mencucinya nanti malam." Ucap Jin yang beranjak pergi keluar dorm. Namjoon sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Jin, "Berhenti." Teriaknya. Jin menghentikan langkahnya, kakinya berrhenti dengan sendirinya. "Kau tidak akan bisa pergi tanpa seijinku." Ucap Namjoon.

"Cih, kau tidak berhak melarangku"

"Aku leader, jadi aku berhak melarangmu."

"Kau memang leader, tapi aku yang paling tua di group ini. Jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun." Ucap Jin sebelum akhirnya ia melesat keluar. Namjoon yang geram, memukul meja makan dengan keras. Member lain mempercepat makannya, lalu segera pergi menjauh takut jika di jadikan sasaran pukulan, pikir mereka.

** at dance room **

Suara dentuman mengalun kencang di ruangan dengan kaca-kaca besar. Jin yang tengah berlatih tariannya, menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai beat lagu. Semenjak hari itu Jin jadi sering menghabiskan waktunya sampai malam untuk menari, sesuatu kegiatan yang paling tidak disenanginya. Ia melakukan hal ini hanya untuk menghindari Namjoon, Jin sama sekali tidak ingin melihatnya. Karena, itu hanya akan membuatnya sedih dan terlihat lemah.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai, setelah lelah menari tanpa hentinya. Keringatnya mengalir dari kepala kemudia ke leher hingga menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Jin mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, matanya menatap dirinya di kaca. "Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Kim Seok Jin." Cibirnya pada pantulan dirinya sendiri. "Wae? Kenapa kau tidak melupakannya saja? kau bodoh, sungguh." Ucapnya lagi yang tanpa di rasa, air matanya kembali jatuh. "Yak! Jin, untuk apa kau menangis hah? Untuk apa?" Seru Jin, Ia pun menghapus kasar air matanya itu.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam, beberapa member BTS tengah di ruang tengah. Di sana hanya ada Suga, Taehyung, dan Namjoon. Namun, sejak tadi Namjoon mondar-mandir sehingga membuat Suga merasa geram dengan perbuatannya itu. Bagaimana tidak jika Namjoon menghalanginya menonton televisi, sedangkan Taehyung tidak terlalu memperpusingkan sama sekali. "Heisshh... Namjoon-ah, berhenti kesana kemari. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat acaranya." Omel Suga, Namjoon pun akhirnya duduk di _armchair_ dekat _sofa_. Selama duduk, dirinya tidak tenang sama sekali. Sesekali ia melihat jam dinding yang setelahnya ke arah pintu dorm.

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkannya, temui dia." Ucap Suga yang tidak melihat kearah Namjoon, dirinya masih fokus ke layar TV. Namjoon mengambil remote TV itu lalu menggonta-ganti chanel tersebut, "Kata siapa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Sok tahu, hyung." Elaknya. Suga menatapnya sebal yang telah seenaknya mengganti chanel TV tersebut.

"Yak, aku sedang menonton! Ah sudahlah." Protes Suga.

"Namjoon hyung, jangan berbohong dengan perasaanmu." Ucap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Namjoon sedikit tersentak dengan kata-kata Taehyung, "What? Nope, aku biasa-biasa saja." Elaknya lagi.

"Hyung, kurasa kau terlalu munafik." Ucap Taehyung sembari menatap Namjoon datar, Suga dan Namjoon melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan kaget. Taehyung menarik nafasnya sejenak, "Hyung tahu, terkadang aku sering melihat Jin hyung termenung sendirian di balkon saat tengah malam dan setiap aku bertanya ada apa- dia pasti bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Terus juga, beberapa hari lalu aku melihatnya terlihat sangat sedih hanya karena melihat hyung berduan dengan J-hope hyung. Menurutku, Jin hyung cemburu. Tapi sayangnya, Namjoon hyung tidak peka sama sekali." Ucapnya yang masih dengan tatapan datar. Namjoon yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam, tidak ada kata yang bisa ia ucapkan lagi. Suga menepuk pundak Namjoon, "Sebaiknya kalian bicarakan lagi baik-baik hubungan kalian berdua. Jika memang kau masih mencintainya, cari jalan untuk menyelesaikannya dan jangan emosimu dulu yang menguasaimu." Ucapnya yang beranjak pergi. Suga dan Taehyung pun memutuskan ke kamar untuk tidur, kendati sekarang sudah hampir jam 12 malam.

Namjoon duduk termenung sembari memikir kata-kata mereka barusan. "Apa aku terlalu munafik? Apa benar aku tidak peka" tanya pada diri sendiri. Dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga, jika ia memang sedikit munafik. Tapi ia begini, juga karena dirinya belum terlalu siap. Aneh bukan? Padahal ia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya mendukung hubungan gay atau lesbi. Namjoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Aisshh... ini terlalu memusingkan dari pada membuat lagu." Ucapnya kesal.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa hentinya sampai tengah malam, namun sang empu yang ditunggunya tak kunjung pulang. Namjoon terlihat gusar di tempat duduknya, ia pun berdiri kemudian berjalan ke depan sofa sembari mondar-mandir. "Kenapa dia belum pulang?" ucapnya yang cemas.

**Cklek...**

Tak lama pintu dorm terbuka menandakan bahwa ada orang yang masuk kedalam. Jin, orang yang di tunggu-tunggunya pun telah kembali. Jin yang berjalan kearah ruang tengah, terkejut melihat Namjoon yang berdiri sembari melipatkan tangannya. Namun, ia tidak memperdulikannya dan melewati Namjoon begitu saja. "Berhenti!" Perintah Namjoon sedikit membentak, Jin mau tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya. "Dari mana saja hyung sampai tidak tahu waktu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Untuk apa kau perlu tahu? Suka-suka diriku mau pulang jam berapa, dan lagi pula tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menungguku."

"Apa hyung bilang? Aku ini leader, jadi apapun yang kau lakukan diriku harus tahu. Jika sampai kenapa-kenapa aku yang jadi harus bertanggung jawab."

Jin memutar badanya menghadap namjoon, lalu menatapnya dengan kesal. "Hanya karena itu? Iya memang kau leader, tapi apa kamu pernah sedikit saja mengkhawatrikanku sebagai 'kekasih'?" Tanyanya menuntut.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Penipu!" ucapnya yang kemudian membalikan tubuhnya menuju arah kamar. Namun, tanganya langsung di tarik oleh Namjoon hingga dirinya terjatuh menimpa orang yang menariknya. "Awww.. Yak kau gila?" bentakannya tak di perdulikan sama sekali, Namjoon membawa Jin kedalam dekapan. Jin membelalakkan matanya terkejut, "Lepaskan Namjoon." Ucapnya. Namjoon semakin memperatkan pelukannya, Jin pun akhirnya hanya pasrah di perlakukan olehnya.

"Hyung..." panggil namjoon.

"Hemmm..."

"Mianhae, hyung." Ucapnya sembari mempereratkan pelukannya, Jin merasa matanya mulai memanas. "Aku tahu jika kamu sakit hati, Tapi diriku tidak sedikitpun bermaksud membuatmu seperti itu. Aku akan jujur padamu, alasanya adalah bahwa diriku masih belum siap. Jadi ini bukan karena masa laluku dengannya, tapi karena diriku sendiri." Ucapnya.

"Ohh.. begitu, toh untuk apa mengatakannya sekarang? kita juga sudah putus bukan?" Ucapnya yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Namjoon. Dirinya merasa tidak sanggup jika harus berlama-lama dengan posisi seperti itu, terlalu menyakitkan menurutnya. Namjoon tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, lalu membalikkan posisi mereka hingga kini ia berada di atas Jin. Sang empu terkejut dengan perbuatannya itu, pasalnya mereka terlihat sangat rawan.

"Aku tidak ingin kita putus, kembalilah." Pinta Namjoon. "Mungkin itu dulu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kita tidak perlu menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari member lain. Aku memang tidak memperhatikan perasaanmu, namun itu bukan kesengajaan. Satu hal lagi yang perlu kamu tahu, jika dirimu bukan pelarian. Sama sekali bukan, aku memilihmu karena aku menyukaimu. Ah ani.. lebih tepatnya jika aku mencintaimu, hyung." Ucapnya lagi sembari menatap Jin dengan dalam. Jin mencari kebohongan di mata Namjoon, namun ia tak menemukanya. Tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh, tangannya di gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Namjoon menjauhkan tangan tersebut, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka saling menempel. Jin yang awalnya terkejut mulai memejamkan matanya sembari membalas ciuman tersebut, boleh di bilang ini pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Sedikit melumat, hanya ada cinta tanpa nafsu di dalamnya. Namjoon pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya, "Saranghae." Ucapnya sambil jemarinya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Jin.

**Cup...**

"Nado." Ucap Jin sebelum mencium Namjoon sembari tangannya ia lingkarkan. Namjoon tersentak kaget, "Maksudnya? Hyung, kau.." ucapnya. Pipi Jin memerah dan terasa panas, "Iya." Ucapnya pelan.

"Hah, aku tidak mengerti." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ish, babo. Aku membalas ciumanmu, berarti itu jawabannya." Ucapnya kesal, jangan lupa dengan pipinya yang semakin semerah tomat matang. Seyuman di bibir Namjoon semakin melebar sampai _dimple_nya terlihat jelas. "Gomawo, chagi-ya." Ucapnya.

"Ne, tapi Namjoon-ah bisa kau menjauhkan badanmu? Akan tidak baik jika yang lain melihat kita seperti ini." Ucapnya sembari melihat sekitar, takut ada yang melihat mereka di lantai dengan posisi rawan. "Untuk apa? Toh mereka juga sudah tidur, pasti tak ada yang melihat kita. Lagi pula, aku suka melihat wajah cantikmu dengan posisi ini." Ucapnya dengan watados. Jin tidak tahan lagi dengan panas di sekitar pipinya, ia yakin jika wajahnya sudah merah sekali. "Gombal! Aku tampan bukan cantik." Protesnya.

"Tapi menurutku kau cantik."

"Ya! Ka-"

Protesannya di potong setelah bibir Namjoon kembali mendarat di atas bibirnya, dan Jin membalasnya. Mereka sudah tak peduli lagi dimana mereka sekarang.

**Other side**

"Tiga kali? Aiiggooo... Pergi ke kamar mereka, jangan di luar." Cibir Suga yang melihat moment NamJin dari celah pintu kamar tersebut. Ternyata mereka tidak tidur dari tadi, semuanya melihat moment itu.

"Aahhh.. syukurlah." Ucap J-hope yang merasa lega sekarang.

"Aiihhh... J-hope hyung, aku mau melihatnya juga." Protes Jungkook yang matanya di tutup oleh J-hope saat ada adegan kissing.

"Kau masih kecil, tak baik buat kesehatan matamu Jungkook-ah." Ucap Jimin sembari tersenyum tidak jelas. Jungkook menatapnya dengan kesal, "See, mataku baik-baik saja setelah tidak sengaja melihat V hyung berciuman dengan Suga hyung di kamar mandi kemarin sore. Terus juga kepala mereka bergerak-gerak, lama lagi." Ucapnya. Jimin dan J-hope terbelalak kaget, terutama Suga yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia merasa sangat malu jika perbuatan mereka di ketahui oleh si Golden magnae. Tapi berbeda dengan Taehyung yang tampak santai saja mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Kini Jimin dan J-hope menatap VSuga dengan tatapan tajam, "Haeiss... perbuatan kalian berdua sungguh harus di segel." Seru J-hope.

"Merusak mata polos Jungkook, Ahh... perbuatan ilegal." Cibir Jimin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh Jungkook juga sudah besar." Ucap Taehyung santai sembari memeluk Suga dari belakang. Sang empu mencoba melepaskannya, namun Taehyung semakin mempererat. "Wah jinjja-yo! sudah sana ketempat kalian, Jungkook-ah ayo tidur." Ajak J-hope yang menarik tangan Jungkook ke arah kasur. Jimin menatap VSuga sejenak, "Ilegal!" ucapnya sebelum berjalan ke arah kasurnya. Suga menginjak kaki taehyung, lalu pergi ke tempat tidurnya. "Aww.. hyung sakit. Ya, tunggu." Ucap taehyung sembari merintih kesakitan, lalu juga ikut jejak Suga.

**END**

**Replies to**

**WT : **aduh, iya OTP mereka memang always sweet . udah di lanjutkanya, semoga kamu suka sama endingnya. Thank's ya :*

**InfinitelyLove : **yaeeee NamJin~~! Hahaha.. udah di lanjutkanya, semoga kamu suka dengan endingnya. Di usahakan, Author ngebuat HopeMin / JiKook yaaaa... Thank's :*

**Befi Dila : **wkwkwkw... gimana ya? Hemmmm... kamu pasti udah tahu jawabannya, udah di lanjutkan kok. Semoga kamu senang sama endingnya, thank's :*

**Y. Sunshine : **wah, ada yang suka sama alur ceritanya **#eaaa **/sodorin Jin/ /dipukul Namjoon/ ~~" Vsuga momentnya ada juga tuh kekekkeke... udah aku lanjut yaaa, semoga kamu suka sama endingnya. Thank's :*

**Kamong Jjong : **Vsuga so sweet dong : hihihihi... udah aku lanjut ya, semoga kamu senang sama endingnya. Thank's :*


End file.
